Life in Another World
by Yuuko-kun
Summary: I wasn't summoned into some fantasy like realm with magic. I wasn't summoned to a world where they needed a hero to defeat some demon lord. I wasn't summoned at all. I was suddenly transported to the Naruto Universe without any warning or why I was being sent there. This is totally cliche. It was like a fan fiction.


Hello, it's me! I was reading some fanfics that had the akatsuki in it. Then a sudden spark came to me while I was reading my light/web novels. Although, its cliche, I've gotta do it.

And my other active story... I'll get a chapter done later today (hopefully).

This will probably be some side story I'll be doing lolololol. Since It's been awhile since I've watched Naruto and I have no idea how the characters are like LOOOOL. Also adding in, I completely have no idea how the jutsus work since everyone has their own style or w.e. I swear theres like over 1000+ jutsus. So confusing.

BUT THEN AGAIN, THERES ALWAYS WIKI TO RELY ON?

Tis gonna be a toughy.

Heres the first chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Why Me?**

Hello my name is Elicia Sou, I'm 18 and I'm going to graduate from high school in a few months. My grades are average, but thankfully they're good enough to get me into the University I wanted to go to. I didn't want my parents to pay for all of my tuition fees, so I have a part time job to help pay too. I've been working for about two years now and I'm very pleased with the amount of money I've saved up. But in my current situation, I don't think I'll ever be about to touch that account ever again.. unless a miracle happens.

Sitting on a bench in front of a dango shop, I stare up into the sky and grimaced. Why did this happen?

* * *

 _2 hours ago_

I cursed under my breath as I ran into the changing room. If it weren't all those weird hazardous events I've been encountering on my way to work, then I wouldn't have been late.

First, a black cat walk in front of me, soon after that I was chased by dogs. Along the way I also tripped and almost got my head smashed by a falling flower pot. Luckily I got up in time to dodge it. After that I knew today wasn't going to be a good day. I quickly walked hoping not to encounter anymore dangerous events. But instead I was faced with even more danger events that I can't call a coincidence anymore.

I was speedily walking by a contruction area when two metal pillar somehow fell from the sky and almost squashed me flat. Next I was almost hit by a truck while helping an old lady cross the road. I noticed I was 5 minutes late for work now, instead of walking I ran. Then in front of me appeared some slasher who came out of a bank, he brandished his knife as I ran towards him. I wasn't in a good mood due to the mishaps from earlier and me losing my perfect attendance. At this point I couldn't slow down to stop so I used momentum and speed and punched the guy out of my way.

"Get out of my way! I'm late for work god damnit!"

After knocking the guy out, I ran towards the restaurant I worked at.

I quickly changed into my uniform and went out and apologized for being late. My manager was surprised that I was late because usually for the past 2 years I've never been late to work before.

There was no time to talk as it was rush hour right now. Thankfully there were no accidents and time passed by quickly. It was break and I was sitting inside the staff room thinking about the accidents that happened earlier today. I stared at the ceiling.

It was surreal that all of them happened on the same day, heck I don't think anyones been exposed to this amount of danger in a single day. This reminded me of some cliche novels where the main character dies and get transported to another world. I scoffed at the idea, impossible. I made a note to myself to reduce the amount of light novels I'd be reading.

I sighed and looked down and noticed the floor below me had some weird circle. It was shining brightly too.

Eh? No way. Could it be? Magic circle? Nononononononono. I began sweating.

I quickly jumped up and to the side and landed outside the circle. Just as I landed a white tendril shot out and grabbed my ankle.

Shiiiit what the hell is this?! I've never seen/heard of a magic circle that does this kind of thing! Panicking, I began screaming for help. But no one seemed rush to my aide. Why?! Where was everyone?! Could they not hear my voice?!

I began shaking my leg in attempt to free myself. I watched in horror as the circle began moving itself towards me.

What the hell. Does this circle have a mind of its own?!

The circle shined brightly and then I felt myself falling.

* * *

After I fell, I seemed to have landed in a forest. I wasn't stupid to be panicking so I decided to quickly decided to find a nearby building or someone if it was possible. Judging by the animals that I saw while I was trying to find my way out, it didn't seem like I was sent to some fantasy like world with magical beasts or whatnot.

After walking for an hour I found a dirt path and a dango shop. It was owned by an old man and his daughter. Which then leads to where I am now.

For some reason I am able to understand and speak japanese. I don't know how but I just can. The nice old man who owned the shop was kind enough to give me free dango even though I didn't have any money. I felt bad.

Back on topic, it seemed that currently I was in a country called Land of Rivers and not Japan. I was also near the borders of the Amegakure.

The name sounded familiar but... there were a lot of "Land of" places in stories. And Amegakure?... wasn't that the village that rained all day long?

There was one series in particular that I had thought of but...

I hesitantly asked the old man, "A-are ninjas real?"

"Hm? what are you talking about? Of course! Many aspire to be a ninja you know?"

I paled, oh god. I'm in the Naruto Universe aren't I? Why?! I'm not even an avid fan of the series! I don't know any Naruto trivia! Who sent me here?! I'll curse you for life for doing this to me!

"W-what war is currently going on right now? or recently happened?..."

"What? you don't know? my my missy, where have ya been living? The Third Shinobi War just ended a few months ago you know?"

If I remember correctly~ In the manga, the Fourth Shinobi War ended and Naruto became Hokage... I also know that the Third Shinobi War happened over 10 years before the start of the series...eh?

This time gap is kinda large what am I going to do? Does that mean that the nine tails attack happened already? or hasn't? I asked the old man.

...Apparently not. I don't think I'd want to go to Konohagakure yet. I don't want to risk the chance of being killed. I don't even know the date of when the attack would happen!

Ughh where should I go? I held my head in frustration. The old man seemed to have noticed my distress and gave me an offer.

Apparently he has a younger brother who owns a restaurant in Amegakure. He said that seeing that I don't have a job, he recommended me to go work there since his younger brother needed some employees.

I agreed to it. It was better than wandering by myself without money or a way of protecting myself. Heck I don't know any kind of jutsus! I didn't get any cheats! I know a bit of martial arts.. but thats all. I'm not even a pro at it either. I think being a waitress is going to be easier.

And with that the old man told me that there would be a merchant who would always drop by at the end of the month to give supplies to the old man. Then travel to Amegakure. Luckily the merchant was coming tomorrow so I could get the ride.

I bowed and thanked the old man. For the rest of the day I helped the old man clean the shop and help serve passing travelers who stopped by.

Maya, the old man's daughter, was kind enough to answer all my questions and teach me about this world. She also gave me a new set of clothes after pointing out that I'd look way too suspicious with my work uniform.

The day ended and I was tired from all the events that happened. I laid on the futon that was prepare for me.

Since I don't know how to get back home, I'll have to do my best to survive in this world. Maybe one day I can get back. I just hope its soon though. I'm worried about the real world though. Did time pass while I was gone? or has time frozen? Or is it like that story where time flows differently in two seperate worlds?... I just hope its the latter one.

During my stay here, I want to live as peacefully as possible. I'll try to not get involved with any of the casts of the Naruto series. Just being around the main character and villains means trouble and I don't want any of that.

I snuggle under the warm blanket. I sigh and close my eyes. Maybe when I wake up I'll be back in my world...

* * *

How to pronounce Elicia's name: A-lish-ya

Truck-san tried at least. (anyone get the joke?)

This chapter is just a prologue. I don't know how this story will go. But I'll make do with whatever I write.

Cover for the story will be drawn soon, maybe. Depends on my mood.

If any of you readers are kind enough, please tell me what you think of this story!

Anyways thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


End file.
